Today, disposable articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence briefs, sanitary napkins and tampons, are widely used in infant and toddler care and in the care of incontinent adults as a means of containing, isolating and disposing of bodily wastes. These articles have generally replaced reusable, washable cloth garments as the preferred means for these applications because of their convenience and reliability. The disposable articles respond to a defecation, urination or discharge event by absorbing or containing bodily wastes deposited on the article. Some disposable articles also signal a defecation, urination or discharge event after it has occurred (e.g., wetness indicators, temperature change detection). Other disposable absorbent articles known in the art comprise a chemically reactive means to detect various substances in the wearer's waste(s). However, none of these specifically detect target potentially pathogenic microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, and parasites (e.g., protozoans) and/or related biomolecules, all of which require a high degree of selectivity (i.e., specificity) and sensitivity versus purely chemical agents. Additionally, the articles do not predict when a health-related event is about to occur and signal wearer or caregiver that prophylactic or remedial action is required prior to the onset of clinically observable symptoms.